


Truth or Dare

by AdorableDisaster



Series: The world needs more Rowdy 3. [6]
Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Martin and Amanda are the only ones awake., Martin's driving of course, Pack Cuddles, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, The Oh No Mobile, Truth or Dare, conversations in the van., discussion of oral sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 23:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableDisaster/pseuds/AdorableDisaster
Summary: Martin drives. Amanda rides shotgun. They play truth or dare. She picks "Truth".





	Truth or Dare

Amanda rode shotgun. There was a pile of snoring leather-clad bodies in the back of the van. Gripps cuddled his brick like it was a teddy bear. She always wondered how he did that and never got hurt when the rickety van hit a pothole or Martin jumped a particularly tempting looking curb. Just another miracle of the Universe, she supposed. 

Amanda loved her Rowdy 3. She could smash a car or hurl a trashcan almost as good as the boys these days. She was getting stronger, and she liked it. They’d gotten a lot closer too. She loved her poly pack of assholes. Life was pretty good for a college dropout who maybe technically was a runaway?

Martin glanced at her through his glasses, blazing through a traffic light that was definitely more red than yellow.

“Still your turn, drummer girl.” A cigarette smoldered between his fingers.

“I know, I know.” Amanda closed her eyes. She sipped her blue slushie and thought hard. As much as she loved the group ass-stompings, these quiet one-on-one moments were lovely too. 

“Truth.” Amanda said finally. 

“Too bad.” Martin smiled. “I was gonna dare you to throw your slushie at the tool in the Ferarri.” 

“I am not wasting my Slurpee!” Amanda clutched the frozen sugar water to her chest. She immediately regretted the protective action. It was damn cold. Duh.

Martin snorted. “Blue’s gross. Red’s the only color worth tastin’”. He smirked as he drove.

“You’ve never been more wrong, asshole. Blue is the best fake flavor there is.” She sucked in a big mouthful to illustrate her point and smiled. Martin shook his head, taking a drag from his cigarette to distract himself from just how adorable Amanda was with blue lips and teeth. He very nearly leaned over to kiss her, but they’d learned from experience that making out while driving was dangerous. 

“So, what’s my ‘Truth’?” Amanda leaned back, looking out the window. 

A wicked glint came into Martin’s eyes.

“Who gives better head, me or Vogel?”

He barely suppressed a laugh when Amanda’s head shot around to face him. 

“Seriously?” Her tongue was blue too. 

“Seriously.” The corner of his mouth curled still. 

“Ugh. You’re actually gonna make me answer that aren’t you?”

“Them’s the rules, drummer girl.” Martin took another drag from his cigarette. Sometimes he just loved to watch her squirm. 

“Well, lemme fuckin’ think about it.” Amanda leaned her head back against the cracked headrest, exasperated, but determined to play by the rules.

“That hard to decide?” He wasn’t jealous at all. The Rowdies shared everything. He was just amused.

“No. Well. You’re so different.” 

“Cop out.” 

“No, like, seriously.” She shifted her hips and turned towards him. He liked the determination in her spine. “You both are good, you get the job done.” 

“A glowing recommendation.” He snorted and stubbed out the cigarette butt on the dashboard ashtray that needed to be emptied a week ago. 

“Shut up and let me finish.” Her cheeks were pink. The looked brighter against the blue of her lips. Martin waved his hand in mock surrender.

“So, you’re really fuckin’ good at it, okay. I’m sure you know that. You make my toes curl and my eyes roll back in my skull and all that shit.”

Martin didn’t even try to hide his smile of pride. He knew what his skills were in life.

“Vogel’s great too.” Amanda glanced in the rear view mirror at the sleeping pile. Vogel’s hair had flopped over his eyes and his breath was fluffing his bangs up with each exhale. “But, you know, his focus comes and goes. Like, he’s definitely wholeheartedly into it when we hook up, but he bounces around from hot zone to hot zone, so yea, I mean, still gets the job done, but not the way you do.” She felt Martin’s gaze on her and met his eyes for a moment, watching the streetlights flick by on his glasses. 

“You’re there for the experience too, but just, in a different way, and it just kinda depends on what I’m in the mood for.” She took another drink and looked out over the road.

“Like, a racecar versus a limousine. Both will get you to your destination, but how do you want to get there?”

Amanda took another drink from her Slurpee. The loud slurping sound made her pout. It was pretty much empty. She tossed it into the pile of trash at her feet. 

“Good enough answer there, Mister Smart Ass?”

Martin had lit another cigarette. He took a long drag and then handed it over to Amanda. 

“I s’pose it is.” He breathed out, watching the smoke flow out the open window. “Don’t know I’ve ever been compared to a limousine before” 

“Yea. Not sure it’ll happen again, so hold on to that one.”

“I will.” He smirked.

“Fuck off.” Amanda laughed. “Your turn, old man.” She handed the cigarette back to him. 

Martin took another drag.

“Truth.”

“Okay, asshole.” Amanda smiled. “Same question.”


End file.
